A Wedding, 'Nuff Said
by Shadowsnake89
Summary: Set in the Equestria Girls universe. Things are about to get a lot better for Lyra and Bon Bon. There's a wedding coming up and they're finally going to be a family. Nothing could possibly happen to ruin what should be a happy occasion, right?


"So, how do I look? It's awesome isn't it?" Lyra asked excitedly as she exited the changing room and whirled around in a white gown.

On the other side of the small room Bon Bon sat as she read a magazine article. "Yes, yes, it looks beautiful." she commented nonchalantly as she barely looked up.

"Um, are you listening?"

"Uh-huh."

"Come on, can't you be a little more excited. It's not everyday a wedding happens. I mean, there is probably at least one everyday but not one that has you and me." Lyra leaned over the top of the magazine to stare at Bon Bon. "What's got you so invested in this anyway?"

"I just found this article in Marriage Monthly. It says that relatives don't always get along. What...what if our families don't like each other?"

Lyra rolled her eyes and gave the other girl a tight hug. "They'll just have to get used to the idea of being together for holidays and reunions. Besides, your mom loves my dad. They're the perfect couple. That's the kind of the whole point of two people getting married, right?"

"I guess so."

"You and me, we've been friends for years. And after they say their vows we'll officially be sisters. Do you know what that will make us?"

The tan skinned girl placed a finger to her chin to ponder for a moment before she answered. "Best sister friends?"

"BEST SISTER FRIENDS!" Lyra said excitedly as she nearly squeezed the life out of Bon Bon before the alarm on her phone sounded. "Oh jeez, we'd better get going or we're going to be late for school."

"I told you we should have tried on the dresses after school."

"I couldn't help it. This is the most exciting thing that's ever happened to me."

Bon Bon attempted to argue a case for all the events, planned or otherwise that had occurred at CHS in the past couple of months but decided to let her friend put the upcoming wedding date on a pedestal all it's own as the duo raced out of the shop.

 **Later**

The monotony of the morning classes eventually gave way to lunch as Aqua Blossom, Golden Hazel and Sunflower waited at their usual table for Lyra and Bon Bon to arrive. "I can't believe it," Hazel said. "Mr. Heartstrings and Ms. Cherry Tart tying the proverbial knot. So romantic."

"Yeah but won't that be a little, you know...awkward?" Sunflower chimed in.

"Why would it be awkward."

"I just thought that Lyra and Bon Bon were...you know," Sunflower held out her right hand palm down and wagged it from side to side. Hazel gave her a strange look before she decided to comment.

"What?"

"You know..." Sunflower performed the hand gesture again.

Hazel simply gave her an annoyed look. "Will you please stop...with the hand thing. I don't even know what that is." The two girls stopped what they were doing as they witnessed Aqua Blossom performing several martial arts strikes near the lunch table. "Uh Aqua, what are you doing?"

"Getting ready for the wedding, what else?" Aqua said as she continued through the motions without turning her gaze.

Sunflower and Hazel simply shrugged the odd behavior off as Lyra and Bon Bon finally made their way over to the table to join their friends. "This is going to be the greatest day of our lives." Lyra exclaimed yet again, her tray filled with food.

"For sure. Can you imagine the two of us under one roof?"

"I can see it now." Lyra's eyes lit up as she fantasized.

 **Daydream**

Lyra sat on her bed in the families new home as she prepared to eat a large stack of pancakes. She grabbed the bottle next to her and squeezed out what she believed to be syrup. The girl stuck her fork and knife into the thick pile of cakes, cut out a large chunk and put it into her mouth only to spit it out in disgust not even a second later. "Blah, it tastes like shampoo!"

"That's because it is shampoo." An irritated Bon Bon said as she stood in the doorway, a bathrobe covering her soaking wet body. Lyra took notice that her hair was no longer two-toned but a glossy crimson red.

"That's what happened to my extra thick strawberry syrup. Um, sorry?"

"You're dead!" The furious girl seemed to fly across the room as she tackled Lyra out of her chair and onto the floor as the latter screamed for help.

 **Real World**

"Awesome." Lyra's eyes shined brightly as her and Bon Bon's phones rang seconds from each other. "Hello. Hey daddy."

"Mom?" the other girl answered as their friends watched their individual reactions. "Why are you crying?"

"What do you mean it's off?"

"What happened?"

"Are you serious?" 

"Where are you now?"

"Alright I'm on my way." the last line said almost in unison as the two looked toward each other.

"You get the same news?"

"Yep."

"We'd better go figure this out and fast."

"Got it."

After school the two split up and went to their respective homes. Lyra arrived as her father was on the phone in an attempt to get his fiancee to answer. "I don't understand. Would you just pick up already so we can work this out. I know you're there." Lyra meanwhile sat on the couch not too far away as he finally slammed the phone down. "Fine, fine. If she doesn't want to tell me what's wrong, I don't care. I have better things to do than pace the floor wondering why that woman is mad at me."

 **Five Minutes Later**

"Why is that woman made at me?" Mr. Heartstrings said as he walked up and down the living room. Lyra watched the whole time and finally stopped him.

"Dad please, you're going to wear out the carpet if you keep this up."

"You're right. Hey you wouldn't mind..."

"Doing damage control? Way ahead of you. I already called the Leaf's flower shop and got an apology bouquet prepped. You can pick them up at any time."

"Maybe you should take it. I don't think she'd open the door if she saw me coming."

"Good point."

An hour later Lyra was on her way to deliver the flowers when she spotted the all too familiar face of Bon Bon headed in her direction. "Hey Bon Bon." She noticed her friend was carrying something round and wrapped in foil.

"Hey. Those for my mom?"

"Yeah. For my dad?"

"Yep, it's a pie. Baked it myself. Hopefully tempers will cool down."

"Who knew parents could be so stubborn?"

"Right?"

"I mean all your mom has to do is apologize and this will all be over." Lyra's comment caused Bon Bon's smile faded into a stern frown.

"Excuse me."

"I mean it's so obvious she's being way to sensitive about whatever it is." The cerulean skinned girl's casual tone made Bon Bon even more agitated.

"Uh, my mom just wanted to have the wedding day changed."

"Yeah and my dad wanted to have it on a day where he can rent out the hall for the reception for the best price. Not his fault someone is being overly touchy on the topic."

"Well maybe if your dad wasn't such a cheapskate."

"Cheapskate? How dare you."

"And just so you know, my mom wanted to change the date so it falls on the same day as my Great-grandmother's birthday."

"Well I mean, it's not like she'd actually know anyway." this response caused Bon Bon to smack the bouquet to the ground as she then unwrapped the pie and splattered it in Lyra's face before she stormed off. The girl took a few seconds to wipe the food off her face before glaring at her ex-best friend walk away. "Of course you realize this means..." She stopped as she licked a bit of the pie from her face. "Mmm, cherry. Thanks Bon Bon."

"You're not welcome." the other girl shouted from around the corner.

"This means war!"

 **Two Days Later**

Still fuming over what transpired earlier that week, Lyra and Bon Bon passed each other without so much as a huff as the former headed to her locker. After placing her books inside she closed the door to find Trixie Lulamoon leaning against the wall next to her. "Trixie?"

"Apologies, but the Great and Powerful Trixie heard of the unfortunate incident that occurred the other day."

"Yeah, it was pretty bad." Lyra said with a disheartened tone.

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You certainly weren't planning on getting away with the slanderous garbage she heaped on your family name were you? If Trixie were in your shoes, she wouldn't rest until she had satisfaction. Fortunately for you Trixie is here to help. I just happen to have something to help you get sweet revenge, and I do mean sweet." The performer chuckled as she encouraged Lyra to join in, which she eventually did.

Later, a stunned silence fell over the cafeteria as many of the students noted something very unusual happening; Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon were not seated together as per the norm. Instead, the latter had moved off to the far side of the cafeteria with Hazel and Sunflower while Lyra kept to a corner with Vinyl and Octavia. "Do...do they know they aren't sitting together?" Bright Idea whispered to Sophisticata who lend back in her chair at the table behind him.

"I heard there was a huge argument between their parents and well, I guess you should expect them to take sides."

Bright Idea was meanwhile busy writing an equation down. "But it's a mathematical impossibility for those two not to be friends. If my calculations are right there's only one logical explanation: Evil magic."

"Oh heck no," Sophisticata said in horror. "I'm not getting mind controlled or almost dropped into another dimension again. Fortunately my grandfather bought a doomsday bunker for just such an occasion. Technically he bought it in case some guy named Red ever came around but I guess he never did. In any case if you feel like joining me that's where I'll be until this boils over."

While the other students talked among themselves, Bon Bon was busy venting her frustrations."Can you believe the nerve of that girl?" Bon Bon said as she traded glares with her former best friend. "How could she say something like that? She's just so...so...uh! I need a chocolate milk." After slamming her hands on the table, the girl got up and headed over to the lunch counter where there was surprisingly still one of the delicious chocolate flavored drinks left.

She headed back to the table and opened the carton and was instantly stunned as the liquid contents jetted upwards into her face and all over her clothing. The shock caused her to tumble out of her chair as her friends, having shielded themselves, got up to check on her. "Sweet revenge huh, Bon Bon? That'll teach you!" Lyra said as she jumped on top of the table she sat at and pointed a finger at the downed girl. She then proceeded to flee the cafeteria.

Rather than chase her, Bon Bon went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. She grabbed a few paper towels to wipe off her face before she noticed Trixie walking up behind her. "Fresh towel?" the magician asked as she offered a large white towel that had been carefully folded.

"Uh, thanks." she said as she took the towel and began cleaning her face.

"Don't mention it. Trixie's mother always packs her fresh towels for gym class."

"I've honestly never seen you in gym."

"Well of course not. The Great and Powerful Trixie doesn't believe in sweating."

Bon Bon simply rolled her eyes at the statement. "Of course you don't. But you didn't come here to just offer your help."

Trixie gasped and placed a hand to her chest. "Dear lady, you wound me. Trixie came to offer her help, both to get cleaned up and get even with Lyra for humiliating you. As a performer I have every manner of trick and trap up my sleeve and for a small fee..."

"Here it comes." Bon Bon said as she folded her arms.

"I could give you the tools necessary to cut her down to size."

The girl stopped to think for a moment. Whatever pranks Trixie could concoct would certainly put Lyra in her place and had to be less violent then what she herself had planned. "What did you have in mind?"

 **The Next Day**

Lyra walked happily through the halls of the school as she greeted everyone she came across. "Hey Curly, Melody, Rainbow Dash." She stopped as she witnessed Aqua Blossom, who was still practicing her martial arts. "Hey Aqua. Good luck with whatever that is." She ceased her greetings and threw her nose in the air as she passed by Bon Bon who turned away from her. Lyra excused herself as she entered the girl's restroom, Bon Bon standing at the other end of the hall, occasionally looking at her watch as she seemingly awaited some event.

The moment she'd been waiting for came a few minutes later as she heard a scream come from the restroom that echoed through the halls. "Ahhh, sandpaper?!" A satisfying grin ran across the girl's face as she left Lyra to her distress and went on her way.

An hour passed as the prank victim found herself in the nurses office, laying on her stomach, a blanket covering the area from her waist and midsection as nurse Redheart finished bandaging her injury. "Well Ms. Heartstrings I can safely say that this is a rather unique case. Though I suppose this is what happens when we don't have and acting janitor."

"Yeah, that must be it." Lyra said sarcastically as she plotted what form of revenge she'd enact upon her former friend.

"I'd advise you to use a cushion when you sit for the next week until the tissue heals and remember to change those bandages daily to avoid an infection. I'll be right back." As the nurse excused herself Lyra noticed a box had appeared next to her with Trixie's insignia on it. She looked around and noticed that the vent to the air ducts being put back into it's place followed by the light thumping of metal as someone scurried through them.

After school, a now confident and satisfied Bon Bon walked merrily down the hall to attend her garden club meeting. Walking down the usual hall she noticed that there was a sign that redirected the group meeting to another class as, according to the sign, the regular meeting place was being repainted. Heeding the message, she promptly proceeded to the new location and opened the door to the directed class room only to find there was no other member present. "Hello?" She stepped inside, to late to realize she'd stepped on a trip wire at the base of the door frame. Immediately, fans from several different angles turned on, hurling sheets of paper that swirled all around her which administered dozens of minor cuts from her head to her exposed legs.

The flurry lasted no more than ten seconds before all the fans shut off and the papers fell to the floor. "Was that really the best you had to offer Lyra, paper cuts?" she taunted in the hopes that the prankster was nearby. A moment later she caught a strong scent coming from the room. "What's that smell. Wait, is that...lemon juice?" Her gaze turned upwards as she watched the last phase of the trap as a plastic bucket, carefully suspended by a series of wires, spun over and spilled it's contents over the girl. She stood completely still for a moment before the citrus seeped into every last cut caused by the paper storm. Bon Bon took in a deep breath before screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Ah, music to my ears." Lyra said from across the school in the music room as she played her lyre.

"I thought this room was sound proof." One of the other students in the music club noted as the girl stopped to think.

The prank war between the two went on for the next week and a half as each, unknowing of Trixie's involvement with the other, used her services and supplies to outdo the other. Every prank was a little more elaborate than the last and neither girl seemed willing to call it quits. On Thursday Lyra was already at work on another device, confident that her new nemesis was doing the same. She finished and closed the door, snickering at her good work. While she anticipated the springing of the trap she bumped into Bon Bon as she backed away who was similarly doing the same. The two turned to glare at each other again before looking down at a set of instructions that each held in their hand.

"Trixie's novelty pranks?" Lyra inquired.

"Prank #47?" Bon Bon responded.

"Clown Frown?" they said in unison as they came to the realization. Trixie rounded the corner down the hall as she counted the large amount of money she'd made off the two. Upon seeing them together she immediately dashed out of sight. "That little snake. She played us against each other."

As they continued to discuss the matter further, Vice Principal Luna passed on the other side of the hall and opened the door to the room Bon Bon had set her trap. The duo realized all too late where the strictest faculty member in the school had just gone.

"Vice Principal Luna! Wait!"

 **Later**

"You two are in serious trouble." Luna said noticing the two are fighting back the urge to laugh. "Do I appear to be joking to you." She slammed her hands on the desk only to be reminded in the small mirror on the right side that her face is still covered with the clown makeup from the prank, red rubber nose included. "I will be back in five minutes. Put an end to this by the time I return or I will."

Luna's exit created what seemed like an eternal silence as neither girl was too eager to speak up. Lyra was the first to finally swallow her pride and spoke. "I'm sorry."

"Me too. Especially for calling your dad cheap."

"Well I'm sorry for what I said about your mom."

"And I'm sorry about the sandpaper thing."

"Yeah, that did more than chafe. Still, I'm sorry for the whole bottomless pit trick."

"And I'm sorry I said your outfit makes you look like you work on a street corner."

"You did?"

"Well not out loud. Point is, I'm sorry for everything."

"Me too. Hey maybe I could talk my dad into changing his mind about the date."

"And maybe we could get some of our friends to help with the decorations for the reception. You know, to defer the cost."

"Awe thanks." The two shared a hug before Lyra got out of her chair and went down on one knee and took the still seated girl by the hands. "And I know this may seem silly but, Bon Bon, would you be my sister?"

"Vice Principal Luna, I got the signatures for the..." Sunflower announced as she opened the door, a stake of papers in one arm as she spotted the two. The three stared at each other in stunned silence for several seconds. "Yeah, that's about right." she said as she slowly backed out of the room and shut the door behind her.

"Well that's gonna be awkward to explain," Bon Bon admitted as she got to her feet. "But we can worry about that later. Right now we have a wedding to save. Are you with me?"

"You know it. Though we should probably take down my last trap before..." Lyra is cut off as they her the startled scream of Luna again. "Forget it. Let's get out of here!" The two ran off as quickly as they could as Trixie poked her head out from behind a pillar.

"Great, how's a magician supposed to offload a trunk full of pranks when her two best clients are friends again?" Her body jolted with fear as she turned to see the freshly clown faced Luna looming over her, the smiling makeup doing nothing to diminish the woman's angry expression. "Oh, Vice Principal Luna. You look well. I can totally understand how what you just heard could be blown completely out of context and..."

"In my office Ms. Lulamoon."

"Yeah but I..."

"Now!"

"Good fortune, why have you forsaken the Great and Powerful...oof!" The performer was promptly cut off as Luna drug her away.

 **One Week Later**

"You may now kiss the bride." The minister said as the newly weds shared a kiss. The large collection of friends and family gathered there applauded. The reception afterward was a rather lively event as the Dazzlings entertained with their renditions of classic songs.

"They're so beautiful," Lyra said as she admired the newly wedded couple. "And it's all thanks to you Bon Bon."

"No, come on. We're a team."

"We're more than that. Now we're best sister friends!" Lyra instantly hugged her new step sister tight.

"You know, that's really starting to grow on me."

"Hors d'oeuvre, madams." The two turned to see Trixie in a server's outfit as she held a tray of light appetizers.

The two giggled for a second at the none too amused girl. Bon Bon gave a playful whistle before commenting. "Looking good Trix."

"Yes, well this is apparently the first part of my punishment."

"Yeah, about that. We actually wanted to thank you."

"What?" The girl seemed to be in shock by the words of gratitude as Lyra continued to explain.

"Everyone else thought you were just making a profit off of us but we know you were just doing it to teach us a lesson. We had to realize that no matter what may come in life we'll always be close."

"And we know the money we spent was just payment for us being too pigheaded to come to our senses earlier. You're a great friend Trixie."

The magician turned server simply turned her gaze momentarily and lightly scratched her nose. "Yes, well that's what friends do for each other. I hope you both enjoy the rest of your family's special day. I should really be getting back to work." The two waved goodbye to Trixie as they quickly made their way over to see Ms. Heartstrings prepare to toss the bouquet.

"Hey there's Aqua Blossom." Bon Bon pointed out the girl as she stood in the center of the group of women, her eyes closed as she appeared to be meditating. "She's been acting weird ever since they announced the wedding. I wonder what could possibly be going on in her head."

They watched as the bouquet was tossed into the air and stunned to see none other than cool and collected fashionista Rarity plow through the crowd to get it. As she dove for it, Aqua Blossom seemed to go from neutral to one-hundred as she Judo flipped the violet haired girl to the ground and caught the target item in her mouth. Having acquired it, she turned to the now dazed Rarity and gave a bow. "Perhaps next time Rarity-san."

"Well that explains it." Bon Bon said as she and Lyra were frozen where they stood, both impressed and fearful of what they'd just witnessed. "I hope the photographer got that. It's definitely a keeper."


End file.
